


Dippin' Dots

by TabbyCat777



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat777/pseuds/TabbyCat777
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with a meal he'll never forget.





	Dippin' Dots

"Dan! I'm home!" Phil yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dan quickly closed his laptop and swiftly walked out if the lounge to greet his boyfriend.

"Hi Phil." Dan said from the top of the stairs. He rushed down to help Phil with the grocery bags he had in his hands.

They quickly kissed walked to the kitchen.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you." Phil said with a grin on his face. Dan looked away from putting the cereal in the cupboard with a confused look on his face.

"Oh god. What did you do?" Dan said. Phil quickly reassures him. "Trust me. You'll love it." Phil said.

Phil walked over to one of the plastic bags and pulled out a strange object. It was multicolored and had three large circle-like things coming out of the top and funnels coming out of the bottoms of them into small trays. Dan just stared.

"What the hell is that?" Dan said. Phil looked up at him. "It's a dippin-dots maker!" Phil said with a giant smile on his face. Dan just looked even more confused. "Okay? I've never been a huge fan of dippin-dots though." Dan said.

"You will now." Phil said.

Dan was about to say something but was cut off by Phil rushing towards him and placing his lips on Dan's. The kiss was deep, long, and intimate. Everything that they both love.

Dan placed his hands on the back of Phil's head as Phil flung his coat off and threw it to the other side of the kitchen. Dan was to excited to be confused. He grabbed Phil even harder and slammed his back into the cupboard. They were making out violently. Dan proceeded to grab Phil's t-shirt by the back and pull it off over his head. The split second that their lips were disconnected was too long for both of them. Before they new it, they were making out, naked, and on the kitchen floor. Their clothes in the corner of the kitchen and their lips raw and red from their intensity.

"Phil." Dan mumbled under his breath. "I'm close." he said. "Perfect! Just just hold on a second." Phil said as he stood up and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He sat back down and Dan sat up. Phil took Dan's cock in his hand and placed the tip in the cup. With a small moan, Dan let his white liquid pour into the cup. Phil stood up and walked over to the dippin-dots maker. Dan looked up as Phil poured the cum into the machine. Dan gasped as he realized what Phil's intent was in the first place. Phil picked up the tray and brought it to the fridge. "We have 5 to 15 minutes until they are done. What do you want to do until then." Phil said with a straight face. Dan smirked, exposing his dimples. "Let's find a more comfortable spot." He said. Dan kissed Phil and lead him to their bedroom.

Dinner that night was the best they'd had in months.


End file.
